Traditionally, when a computer mouse is used to move on an object (such as a desk top, a mouse pad and etc.), the friction is inevitably and continuously generated between the computer mouse and the object. For increasing the abrasion resistance of a traditional computer mouse, at least one foot pad is generally attached to a bottom end surface of the computer mouse by adhesive or screw-connected thereto by screws.
However, the foot pad of the traditional computer mouse is installed by adhesive or screws, so that the installation is relatively complicated and has no aesthetic appearance.